


SNAP! and you missed it

by LaughingThalia



Series: SNAP!Verse [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Battle of New York (Marvel), Child Death, Earth, End of the World, Homelessness, Knowhere (Marvel), Multi, New York, New York City, New Yorkers, Outer Space, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Spaceships, dust - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform, mentions of 9/11, very briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR SPOILERSThanos snapped his fingers and half of Earth turned to dust.Half the universe.Half of everything.Each Chapter is a different part of the MCU reacting to the Snapture.





	1. Stacey's Mom Had It Going On

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny, I'd always planned on writing a fic about all the good agents (undercover, with families etc) who got burned when Cap and Nat releases SHIELD files in the Winter Soldier but I never started writing the fic, I only had the idea. This seems a lot easier.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Stacey screamed, she clutched on tightly to Daniel's hand. She could tell she was squeezing too tightly, she was hurting him but he didn't complain, only encouraged her on.

“You're doing so well Stace, you can do this.”

She nodded back at him, trying to ignore the pain and concentrate on pushing. She heard a doctor say “I see the head.” and Stacey almost cried but she wasn't done just yet, she still had the rest of her babies body to get out of her before she could relax.

Stacey continued to push as she let her mind wonder a bit, Danny and her had decided not to find out the baby's gender, they wanted it to be a surprise. 

A little while after the pain had subsided and the doctors were doing checks on the baby. It was a screaming, crying, healthy 7 lbs baby _girl_. She had a little girl, she had a baby.

The doctor asked her if she wanted to hold her baby, of course she did but she could barely find the strength to speak so she just nodded furiously. As soon as the baby was placed in her arms Stacey started crying. Daniel perched himself softly on the side of the bed and put his arm around her. The couple smiled down at their baby.

Danny grinned “It's a girl.”

“It is.” Stacey smiled back.

“What should we call her?”

“I was thinking... Michelle.”

“After my mother?” Daniel asked surprised, Stacey and his mum had never been on the best of terms but during the end of her life the two had come to respect each other. Stacey even got mentioned in the will.

“She was always harping on about wanting grand kids, it just feels right.”

Daniel planted a kiss on her sweaty forehead, ignoring the salty taste that embedded itself on his lips “Thank you.”

Suddenly a nurse gasped and pointed.

Stacey and Danny looked down at their baby and she was... crumbling? “OH GOD!”

The nurse ran to the hallway “I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!”

A doctor was by their side in seconds as Stacey started screaming bloody murder “MY BABY! OH GOD SOMEBODY PLEASE! SAVE HER!”

The doctor seemed just as shaken, well maybe not _just_ as shaken but he was shocked and he had no idea what to do and before he could even think about what kind of thing could make a new born baby crumble to dust the baby was already gone and Stacey was left holding a pink blanket filled with dust.

Daniel slowly stood up and turned to the doctor, “What. Just. Happened?”

“I... I'm not sure.”

“You can do something right? Save her? Bring her back?”

Suddenly the nurse and the doctor's pagers started going off like crazy “Sir, I'm getting 911s from all over the hospital.” the nurse informed the unnamed doctor.

“So am I, what's going on?”

“ATTENTION EVERYONE WE HAVE GOTTEN REPORTS FROM ALL OVER THE CITY THAT PEOPLE ARE TURNING TO DUST AND DISAPPEARED, AT THIS MOMENT WE DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING. EMERGENCY SERVICES AND THE FBI ARE LOOKING INTO THE CAUSE AND FOR ANY FORM OF CURE HOWEVER AT THIS MOMENT WE HAVE NO WAY TO RETURN THOSE WHO ARE GONE. My SINCEREST APOLIGIES.”

Stacy was still clutching onto her dusty blanket, all that remained of her baby. She was exhausted from childbirth and 9 months of stress and worrying and now she just wanted to sleep. Maybe when she woke up her baby would still be okay. Maybe she would wake up and Michelle would be in Danny's arms as he cradled his daughter for the first time “Danny.” She called him back to her side.

“Yes sweetie?” He asked immediately returning.

“Be a dear and take her will you. I'm feeling quite tired-” She handed him the blanket of dust with the same care she would handle her real baby.

“Stacey sweetie, you understand that-”

“Quite tired. I could have sworn she just disintegrated. Oh what the stress of childbirth can do.” She gave one hysterical burst of laughter before turning around, fixing her pillow and lying down. She closed her eyes “Let me sleep and when I wake up she'll bed okay. Michelle will be okay.”

Danny let her sleep. She deserved some rest before he told her that their daughter was gone.

He didn't put down the empty blanket once.

A nurse helped him pour the ashes into a urn she'd picked up from the hospital morgue.

They didn't say a word to each other as they sifted her into the cold metal casing.

He sat at Stacey's bedside.

A pink blanket in one hand and a silver urn in the other and he wept.


	2. I Will Not Fail You (Again and Again and Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova Prime deals with the aftermath of Thanos.

Nova Prime stood over the rubble that had once been Xandar's capitol. The Nova Corps were in disarray and their Headquarters had been razed to the ground in Thanos' quest for the power stone. She had been a fool to think she could keep it safe from the mad titan. She put her people in danger for some noble quest that was never going to work out. Her army was still weakened from their huge losses from fighting Ronan all those years ago and then Thanos had wrecked them more by killing half of her remaining forces, even the cadets.

 

And then _it_ had happened.

 

A snap was heard from somewhere across the universe and suddenly half of the Xandarian Empire crumbled to dust.

Denerian Dey walked up next to her where she stood, observing the wreckage of their once great forces. “Dey.” She greeted him with a respectful nod.

“My wife... she's...”

Irani Rael lowered her head as a sign of respect for the dead “I'm so sorry.” She placed a hand on his shoulder “I'm sorry I couldn't stop him.”

Dey laughed humourlessly “Don't be, we never stood a chance.”

“How's your daughter?”

“She's devastated, her mother's gone, but I taught her well. She told me to get to work and make sure everyone else is okay. A lot of people were driving when they disappeared. I've gathered some Nova Officers.” He gestured behind him and sure enough there was a smattering of Nova Corps officers, pilots, cadets even the desk jockeys had shown up in full force. “We're all ready to work.”

Irani smiled and nodded. Half of the people were gone but they could still save the rest, she **wouldn't** fail them too. She saluted them. Two closed fists on the places where the circles on her uniform would be.

In unison they all saluted back.

 

She **couldn't** fail them again (and again and again).

 

“Miriad, I want you and your team to get radio communications back online. Log in emergency calls and send out people to respond. Everyone else split into teams of three, head in every direction possible. There will be a lot of people in need and we won't be able to save all of them but we have to try. MOVE OUT.” They all went about getting into teams and gathering ships and medical supplies and the National Log of citizens so they could log those who disappeared, those who died and those who were just missing in the rubble or the confusion.

She turned to the side and Dey was still there. “You didn't get into a team?”

“And leave you without a partner?”

She smiled “You know me too well.” She rolled up her sleeves, and replaced her usual navy blue heels with black combat boots. She tore the bottom of her pencil skirt a bit so she would have more mobility and she summoned her ship to her location and the two Nova Officers climbed aboard. “Where to Dey?”

“Where ever people need help.”


	3. 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie escaped with half of the Asgardians, Korg and Meik.

Valkyrie, Korg, Meik and some of the Asgardians, 1/2 of the Asgardians, had made it off the ship, Heimdall had portalled them away right after that huge ship had shown up and no one had been able to reach them since.

Meik had wanted to go back to Sakaar where if nothing else they knew the place, and besides the Grand Master was no longer in charge since Korg's revolution but Heimdall had insisted that the Vanir of Vanaheim would protect them, and they had the stability of a long standing government.

Heimdall was wise, she could see that and he was more up to date on the 9 realms current affairs so she trusted him when it came to the safety of his- their people and she steered the ship to Vanaheim.

As he had said, they were welcomed with open arms by Freyja who was still grateful to Thor for saving her home from The Marauders right before the Resurgence in 2013. When Valkyrie told them the story of Asgard's destruction along with the unknown status of the Crown Prince, now King they were greatly saddened but they offered the survivors shelter, food and a place to rest. So they did.

They mourned those who had died on Asgard because of Hela, mourned the loss of their home; a home Valkyrie would never get to see again, and then they mourned those that had been left on the ship and they prayed to the gods that Thor, Heimdall, Loki and the rest had managed to pull through and escape from their attackers.

Freyja met and Valkyrie met and discussed what had happened in more detail. Valkyrie drew a picture of the ship that had attacked them and Freyja nodded gravely in recognition “That ship belongs to... Thanos.” She whispered his name, as if even saying the name would summon him to them “If you escaped him, you are lucky. Very lucky indeed.”

“Who's Thanos?”

“He is the Mad Titan, in his wake he leaves only destruction and death. The oracles of this land have predicted great destruction by his hand but no one is quite sure when. There are rumours that just a few days ago he devastated the Xandarian Empire, slaughtered millions of the people there.”

“Why!?”

“His goal is to wipe out half the universe. No one knows why but every planet he goes to he divides the population at random and slaughters half of them.”

She frowned “But... half of... half of us escaped. Exactly half.”

Freyja nodded “Then he let you escape.”

Valkyrie's head dropped “So the rest are doomed? Thor, Hulk, Loki and Heimdall? They're all gone?”

“That is most like...” Freyja stopped talking “it is done.”

“What?”

“This is it. The end.”

“The end? What do you mean?”

Freyja started crumbling to dust “This is what they predicted. The destruction has come to pass. Thanos has succeeded. Half of the Vanir, half of everyone.” and then she was gone.

“Freyja! Oh my gods!” Valkyrie stumbled to her feet still in shock (and a little hung over) and wrenched open the door of her quarters. She ran out into the hallway, to the place where the Asgardians had been sat to eat and fill their empty bellies and all along the corridors Vanir guards were crumbling to dust, from outside she started to hear wails as people turned to dust. She burst through the door and the Asgardians had not noticed a thing. They sat there, sombre but safe. And just when she had released a deep sigh of relief, she had not let more Asgardians die because of her failures, she saw it.

Meik looking up from his plate of food, meeting her eye, turning to Korg.

Korg started screaming and everyone turned to watch as Meik slowly dissolved into nothing, the dust settling unpleasantly in his food. There was silence in the hall.

Valkyrie made her way to the front of the hall and told them all she had just learnt, of the predicament they were in. That half of the Vanir were likely dead and along side them half the universe. That included the Asgardians they had left behind.

That night, for the first time since the Vanir- Æsir War, the Vanirians and the Asgardians joined together once more to mourned their great losses.

It was just like her to get a new team and lose them as harshly and brutally as she had lost the first one. For Valkyrie, mourning was not a new concept.


	4. Heeeeeeeeeere's Jo h N N Y!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that crazy guy in New York wearing a sign yelling about how the end is nigh?
> 
> Yeah well he was actually right this time since um.. you know Infinity War.
> 
> DIRECT REFERENCE TO INFINITY WAR, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION BUT SPOILERS.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> SPOILERS

“THE END IS NIGH!”

 

A woman scooted her child across the roads, ignoring the jaywalking charge she could get in favour of ushering her daughter away from this crazy man yelling in the street.

“REPENT, THE END IS NIGH.”

Crazy Johnny, as he had been dubbed by the regulars to that part of New York, yelled at passerbyers, ringing his bell and pointing at the wearable sign he had made that repeated his message 'the end is nigh'

No one actually knew what his name was but 'Johnny' was what they called him and Johnny never complained so it stuck, it had started years ago when an Officer tried to usher him away from the front of a shop that had complained he was driving away customers, he had compared him to the guy from The Shining because they were both crazy, even if in different ways and although the nickname had started somewhat maliciously, in lieu of anything else to call him the neighbourhood had adopted the name as a way of showing affection.

The police still came round every other week to give the impression that they were trying to move him but he had long since become a part of the community and they weren't really that bothered.

Cathy worked in the coffee shop across the road and she often spent her breaks talking to Johnny. She would bring him a free pastry (only a day off the best by, hence free) and sit and chat with him. The first time she asked him about 'the end', she wanted to know why he had so passionately parked himself on their street and turned up everyday after that to warn them with fervour of 'the end'.

“Aliens reign down from the sky and hulks are smashing up Harlem. These are signs that the apocalypse approaches.” He had said on that first day. She had left after that , at first dismissing him as a crazy man, but soon found herself back the next day. And every day after that.

She found out that he had been a single father and his 6 year old daughter had died in the Battle of New York. A Chitari whale had slammed into a building and the rubble had spared Johnny by a fraction of a millimetre.

 

His daughter had not been so lucky.

 

He told Cathy about her. About her little pig tails she wore everyday and how she was always so excited when she lost a tooth and her obsession with Jane Foster the cool Thor scientist lady. His daughter wanted to be a scientist too, just like Dr Foster, she had wanted her poster for her wall but there were no Dr Foster posters so he had emailed her for a picture and printed it on A3 paper for his daughter. For someone so young she had great ambitions, he said she had a fire in her, she had passion.

Johnny told her how his daughter had been the top of her class, smart for her age, smarter than some of the kids in the grade above. Her school had been considering allowing her to skip a grade but she never got the chance to shine. She was cut down too young.

Her name was one of too many etched onto the Battle of New York Memorial, the new ground zero.

 

New York had been through too much.

 

Cathy wasn't the only one who visited him, after 6 years of dealing with him everyday pretty much every vendor and any person who passed him on the way to work had conversed with him. Just like the Empire State Building and the flame that Lady Liberty held up high, he was a _part_ of New York City. That was an undeniable fact.

So when a huge gust of wind kicked up in the middle of the city and Cathy looked up from her conversation with Johnny to find yet another alien spaceship approaching she freaked out.

“THE END IS NIGH!” He yelled ominously as Cathy grabbed his sleeve and tried to pull him away from his spot and to safety.

“We need to go!”

“I can't.”

“Johnny we need to go or that _thing_ will kill us both!”

“You should go Cathy. I have to stay. AN alien ship killed my daughter, this is the only way to be rejoined with her.”

“You've spent 6 years preaching about repenting and _saving_ us from this! How can you just give up now?”

“I'm not giving up. My goal was to save everyone else, this was always my wish. Cathy, I want to be with my daughter.”

Suddenly the man who ran the Laundromat, ironically his name was Matt, ran up to them, picked Johnny up and carried him to safety. Cathy followed revealed that she wouldn't have to see Johnny perish, even if he'd be angry at them.

Soon enough a large crowd was watching on the outskirts of the danger zone on phones and on TV screens as Iron Man, Hulk and two...wizards? Fought some aliens. Only the Hulk wasn't the Hulk and was very soon relegated to the sidelines still as Dr Banner.

And the Wizard got taken out, and there was teleportation and Spider-man showed up. It was all very confusing but there was no confusion when the Wizard and Spider-man disappeared up into the ship and Iron man followed them.

Dr Banner called someone and the other magician disappeared into a portal, hopefully to help.

Soon the ship was out of sight and NASA was reporting out of their solar system. Iron Man and the rest had not been seen returning which meant they were still out there.

Footage of Pepper Potts leaving the tower to go to the compound rolled in a cycle on the news alongside the footage of the fight.

It had almost been a half day when new information was finally given. The Rogue Avengers along side Rhodey, Banner and the Black Panther in Wakanda fighting an army of... of monsters.

When Thor showed up with... a tree and a raccoon? Everyone in the area cheered in unison. He took out a horde of them in strike and his _new hammer_ did some serious damages.

Soon the battle disappeared into the Wakandan forest, or at least the main battle with this huge purple guy. It was hard to see through the dense foliage, impossible really.

It wasn't impossible to see when the Wakandan soldiers still on the battle field started disappearing. From the distance whatever cameras they were watching through it was hard to see but it became terrifyingly clear once it started happening to the crowd.

 

They were turning to dust.

 

All around her, Sue from Starbucks; Jerry from Dunkin' Donuts; Adeoyinsola who worked the cashier in Gucci, the local patrol cop Officer Digby. All disappearing to the sounds of people's shocked and anguished screams and then Matt tapped her on the shoulder “Matt?” She asked worried he would vanish too but he wasn't worried about himself, he was pointing at Johnny. “JOHNNY!” She screeched, more hysterical than she had ever sounded in her life.

When he looked down at his feet and saw them crumbling he smiled “My name is Robert Dann, my daughter is Julia Dann. Don't forget her. Don't let her be forgotten.”

“I won't.” Cathy cried, tears streaming down her face as she pulled John-Robert into a hug.

“Don't cry. I'll be with Julia again.”

 

She was too soon only hugging herself, holding a fistful of dust .

 

The sorrow burnt her like fire, the grief filled her lungs like smoke and the dust in her hands (on her hair, in the folds of her clothes) felt like third degree burns.

Who would have though _'Crazy Johnny'_   was right, the end was nigh. It had just come to pass. Half the world was burned to the ground and the other half breathing in the carbon monoxide from the incomplete combustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carbon Monoxide is deadly poisonous because it's a colourless, odourless, tasteless gas that stops you're red blood cells binding with oxygen so... that's not good. You need O2 to breath!


	5. I Wish The World Was On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Murdock's world was often on fire only now it was turning to ashes around him.

 

Matt Murdock awoke to screaming.

 

Wailing and yells of peoples names echoed around New York and attacked his hypersensitive senses. He groaned loudly, after patrolling New York because of that damned alien space ship, for so long he'd finally gone to sleep because he'd been about ready to drop and now he was up again. What was going on?

He listen carefully, to the heartbeats of the residents in the building. There seemed to be less then usual. And... some where just disappearing?

He opened his window and listened. It sounded like... it sounded like people were just vanishing at random, people were running into the streets, some holding fistfuls of dust. What was going on?

There was a knock on his door, his neighbour “MATT!” They yelled “MATT ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU IN THERE?!”

He quickly opened the door “Margery, what's going on?”

“I'm not sure. People are turning to dust. John's not answering the door, I don't know if he's asleep or...”

Matt felt along the corridor, despising that he had to keep up the charade when people were dying, until he reached John's door. He carefully positioned himself in front of it and then rammed his shoulder into the door, busting the lock.

The door opened and Matt stumbled inside, he looked in Margery's direction” Check his room. She felt her dash passed him and into the apartment, knock on his bedroom door before enter. She could hear the sound of his bed springs as she felt around, the way the dust resettled when she whipped of the covers just to make sure he was gone. The way her foot steps stuttered as she stepped back in shock, the slap of skin on skin when her hand hit her mouth. The gasp that unbeknownst to her had her inhaling large amounts of her neighbour.

She exited slowly and shook her head. Matt didn't react, even though he wanted to, he couldn't see that, she didn't seem to realise what she'd done so he prompted her “Well?”

She looked at him “He's gone Matt.”

Matt nodded sadly, embracing her in a hug “You should call your family.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I have some people I need to call as well. You know, Foggy and Karen.”

“I hope they're okay.” She said, politely taking him back to his own door before leaving to call her family.

“Yeah, me too.” He picked up his phone “Call Foggy.”

_'Calling Foggy Nelson'_

He answered on the first ring “Matt, oh God! Thank God you're okay!”

“Foggy, what's going on?”

“I don't know! The news is reporting that people are just vanishing. I thought you- I thought I'd-”

“Yeah, me too.” They were silent for a second “DO you know if Karen and Claire are okay?

“No.”

“Okay, you call Karen and I'll call Claire and if someone doesn't answer we'll... we'll go check it out together?”

“Okay. I'll call you back in a moment.”

They hung up and acted on the plan Claire answered after three tense rings “Matt, do you know what's happening? Is this like another dragon Ninja related thing?”

“I don't think so? I don't know okay. I think it's alien related. You know Iron Man's missing.”

“Is Foggy okay?”

“Yeah Foggy's okay and he's checking on Karen. What about your mom? And Luke?”

“I'm too scared to call anyone.”

“I'll come over.” He added as an after thought “Me and Foggy.” His phone beeped letting him know there was another caller “Hang on, Foggy's calling about Karen I need to go.” He switched calls “Yeah Foggy?”

 

“I don't know." He said, his voice cracking at random points of the sentence. "She's not answering.”

 

“Maybe she's still asleep.” Matt suggested, although whether he was trying to convince himself or Foggy was to be seen.

 

“Yeah... Maybe...” But the attorney (née avocado) at law didn't seem so convinced.

**Author's Note:**

> PS should I delete the Ground Zero reference?


End file.
